Untitled
by blip on the production line
Summary: song fics on Lex Luthors life. Mentions of rape and drug abuse, be warned...
1. Default Chapter

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
A grotesque musical  
  
A series of song fics based on the life of Lex Luthor.  
  
A lot of the music is either Punk or Metal, so if that is not your thing  
then I suggest you head back to the G rated section.  
  
This is in no order just how I churn it out.  
  
IT'S RATED R BECAUSE THERE IS MENTIONS OF RAPE, NOTHING GRAPHIC, SEX  
NOTHING GRAPHIC, SELF MUTALATION, EATING DISORDERS, SOME SLASH NOTHING  
GRAPHIC, AND SWARING, MOSTLY IN THE LYRICS THEMSELVES.  
  
This story is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own, so if you get offended screw you, you find me a beta, if you're offering, then e-mail me.  
Check my profiles page for my email address.  
  
I don't own Smallville or the lyrics I used, they belong to their respectful owners, but if I did own them Oh what fun I would have poor Lex  
will be a nut case by the time I am through with him.  
  
READ SORORITY LEX AND REVIEW WHILE YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME TO POST, I AM A  
STUDENT, I HAVE VERY LITTLE TIME, AND EVEN LESS PATIENCE, SO NO FLAMES,  
CAUSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS. NO WAIT FLAME ME PLEASE, FLAMES ARE FUNNY I LAUGH AT THEM, OH AND SEX SELLS DON'T BE DRAWN INTO THE  
WORLD OF ADVERTISING BECAUSE WE ARE WORSE THAN LAWYERS... 


	2. faint

A grotesque Musical: A series of song fics based on Lex's life (Authors note: I don't own Smallville, or Linkin Park, I wish I did Oh what fun I would have) Linkin Park's Faint  
  
I am  
  
A little bit of loneliness  
  
A little bit of disregard  
  
Handful of complaints  
  
But I can't help the fact  
  
That everyone can see these scars  
  
I stood on the roof of Luthor Corps headquarters in Metropolis, I'm 15 years old, and I am screaming, for someone to notice how much pain I am in, but as usual no one saves me. I don't disserve to be saved, it's not fair, and why can't I die.  
  
I am  
  
What I want you to want  
  
What I want you to feel  
  
But it's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
To just believe this is real  
  
I'm back on the roof this time in a tux, blood dripping from my arm, staining my expensive white shirt, I'm screaming, and again no one hears, no one answers, no one cares, I want to die.  
  
So I  
  
Let go watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here cause  
  
You are all I've got  
  
I'm staring at the stars, on the roof it's midnight, I don't care, I don't care about anything, It's not fair, why can't some one see me, see the pain.  
  
I can't feel the way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I'm sitting on the roof again, I said I would meet my dad at the charity fundraiser. Now see me, I won't lay and spend my life in your shadow, I won't spend my life in a suit.  
  
I am A little bit insecure  
  
A little unconfident  
  
'Cause you don't understand  
  
I do what I can  
  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
  
People were teasing me at school again, physical abuse I can handle, it's their words that cut like a knife through my soul, I snapped, I broke that persons nose, I was on probation before smoking weed on school grounds, in plain view of the teacher, then lighting a smoke in her office will do it, now I'm suspended, 2 weeks at home with nothing to do but smoke and die.  
  
I am What you never want to say  
  
But I've never had a doubt  
  
But it's like no matter what I do  
  
I can't convince you  
  
For once just to hear me out  
  
I got yelled at, by my father, then slapped across the room, thank you dad, this bruise will go well with my completion, I walked out, I turned around, I didn't get out of the room before I was forced to bend across the table and brutally raped by my father, thanks dad wrong type of affection, I still walked out of the room, not a sound, I know I will misbehave again, just for the attention.  
  
So I Watching you  
  
Turn your back like you always do  
  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
  
But I'll be here cause you're all I got  
  
(got)  
  
(got)  
  
(got)  
  
(got)  
  
(got)  
  
Silent treatment is the worst form of punishment my father has dished out, I want the beatings because then I know that he knows I exist.  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't heal  
  
This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Nooooooooooooo  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
Hear me out now  
  
You're gonna listen to me  
  
Like it or not  
  
Right now  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored!!!  
  
I can't feel  
  
The way I did before  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't tell This damage anymore  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
Time won't change  
  
Don't turn your back on me  
  
I won't be ignored  
  
I will not live my life hiding behind a suit, behind power. I am 16 I look at my self in my compact mirror, on the roof, I smudge my eyeliner, my war makeup, I said I will meet my dad at dinner later, some fundraiser or other. I turn my back on the city, my chains dangling at my side. I am going to be seen as Lex not Luthor. I won't be ignored... 


End file.
